1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a bail reversing structure for fishing spinning reels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a known means for a fishing spinning reel, used to reverse a bail in a fishing line winding position to a fishing line releasing position, in which an operating lever supported pivotably on a bail mounting arm is engaged with an arm lever supported pivotably on the bail mounting arm, and drann to turn the bail back to the fishing line releasing position, which means is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 47471/1984. In order to hold the fishing line reliably by a finger tip simultaneously with the pivotal reversing of the bail, it is necessary that the arm lever be turned as quickly as possible to the fishing line releasing position. To meet this requirement, the angle at which the operating lever is drawn must be increased. Consequently, the free end portion of the operating lever projects excessively in the radial direction of a rotor, and the bulk of the spinning reel increases. This causes the dimensions of the spinning reel to be increased, and the balance of rotation of the rotor to be lost. This will hinder the fishing operation.
It is known from Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 186361/1986 that means for eliminating these inconveniences was developed in which a locking projection is provided on the portion of the outer surface of an arm lever which is on the front side of the pivotably connected portion thereof, with an operating lever, which has an operating surface engaged with this locking projection, joined pivotably to the side portion of a bail mounting arm which is on the front side of the position in which the arm lever is pivotably connected. In this system, the operating surface and locking projection are engaged with each other in a position on the front side of the outer side surface of the arm lever and in the vicinity of a line roller. Therefore, the seawater, sand and dirt deposited on the fishing line being wound or payed out during the fishing tend to be collected on the engaged portions of the arm lever and operating lever. This hampers the engaging operations of these levers, so that the reversing of the bail cannot be done smoothly and lightly.